It's Not Your Fault
by Tivaau
Summary: Okay, chapter 2 didn't upload for some wierd reason, so I'm going to re-write it  I left it on my old pc, and I've got a new one  so it will be up soon.


**Authors Note: **So I was watching Judgement Day (pt 2) and saw the scene when Tony and Ziva arrive back at NCIS. It got me thinking, so I decided to extend the scene and make it more awesomererer. So here it is, hope you think it's decent and enjoy! Don't forget to review….. :P

**Spoilers: **for Judgement Day (pt 1 and 2) 

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own NCIS, any of the characters, or even the fantabulastic Michael Weatherly *tear runs down cheek*.

**It's Not Your Fault**

"Ugh, I hate Airport Security." McGee slams down the receiver of his phone.

"That makes two of us." Tony enters the bullpen and pulls his gun off of his belt, Ziva following suit, silently.

"Rough flight?" Question written all over McGee's face.

Ziva and Tony both sit down at their desks, neither saying a word. Tony rubs his eyes in frustration and looks back to McGee, annoyed.

"Umm…" Tim takes a deep breath in before continuing. "I see you two went swimming." His cheery tone of voice trying to lighten the mood.

Tony stands suddenly, slamming his draw closed and pacing towards Agent McGee's desk. His jaw muscles were tense as he stared down to McGee with a look that could kill.

"What are you saying McGee?" McGee looks away from Tony's fiery gaze.

"No… I was saying I…" Stuttering as Tony put him under the spot light.

Tony pulls his jacket off roughly, keeping eye contact with Tim.

"I saw that picture of Ziva… ah… at the pool." Probie's face was laced with confusion.

Tony violently throws his jacket on the floor behind him.

"What you saying?" Tony takes a step forward, his gaze becoming steely, as McGee looks over to Ziva.

"Saying what?" McGee looks back to Tony, then immediately to his hands.

"I screwed up, you can say it Probie." Ziva walks up and stands next to Tony, keeping an eye on the conversation.

McGee looks into Tony's eyes confidently before he speaks.

"It's not your fault."

"Damn it McGee!" Tony slams his palms onto the desk, heads turning all through the building at the sudden noise.

Ziva places her left hand on Tony's shoulder, trying to calm him slightly.

"Tony… don't do this." Ziva's voice just a fraction lower than a whisper.

Tony looks to Ziva's hand and then back to McGee, breathing in deeply.

"Sorry, Probie." His voice much calmer, almost a whisper. He stands up straight and takes another deep breath in.

McGee keeps his gaze with Tony's until he picks up the phone to make another call. Ziva slides her hand down from Tony's shoulder to his chest, lightly guiding him backwards.

"Let's go, Tony." He takes a few steps backwards before turning to follow Ziva. He gently takes her hand, twining his fingers with hers as they make their way to the copy room.

Needing some level of privacy, Ziva locks the door behind her and turns to meet Tony's gaze.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Ziva looks to him with concern, wanting everything to be okay with her partner, with her friend, but knowing that he is hurting. Knowing that when he goes home tonight, he's going to beat himself up, blame himself for the Director's death.

Tony looks back to her with watery eyes, unsure whether to hold his pain in, to be a man, or whether he should tell her everything, seek the comfort that he is longing for. The comfort that he needs, so he doesn't just go home and drink his pain away, to numb his feelings temporarily, until he has to face another day. Another day filled with constant reminders of what had happened, what he had let happen. Reminders of _his _mistake.

"No." His barriers fall and a tear escapes, running free down his cheek until it drops onto his shirt.

"I… I stuffed up. I should never have let her go, should never have lost her. I made the mistake… God, it's my fault." His voice trailing off at the end as he attempted to rub the tears from his cheeks.

"Damn it!" Tony kicks the box of papers flying as an attempt to lessen his frustration and anger. He turns to face the wall, putting his forearms up and leaning on them.

"I hate this." His words muffled by his arms.

"I know, Tony." Ziva walks up next to Tony and leans her side against the wall.

"It's tough, I understand that, but the Director's death was _not_ your fault, and if you keep beating yourself up about it you are just going to feel worse." Ziva rubs her hand up and down Tony's back, trying to comfort him as much as she can.

"I know. Thank you, Ziva." Tony turns to his side to face her and takes her hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. They shift closer, their faces barely two inches apart.

"You are welcome." Ziva replies softly, lost in his stunning blue-green eyes.

"No, really. I mean it, thank you." He removes is hand from hers and softly caresses her cheek.

Suddenly, a loud beep tears through the silence.

Tony jumps forwards, pushing Ziva against the wall protectively.

"Tony, it was just the copier." Tony could feel her warm breath rolling over his lips as she spoke. A fifth of an inch was all that remained between their faces, their bodies flush up against each other. Ziva's hands rested flat on Tony's chest as his rested on her hips.

"The copier… right." Tony's eyes met Ziva's and he saw her glance down to his lips, obviously liking what she saw as the corner of her mouth turned upward slightly.

He took this as his invitation and slowly leant down, brushing his lips over hers lightly, testing to see if she was going to knock him out for kissing her. Surprisingly, Ziva deepened the kiss. She lifted one hand and ran it through his hair as the other roamed his back and chest, craving the feel of him. Tony traced her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to taste her, _needing_ to taste her.

Tony ran his hands from her hips down to her thighs and lifted her up so she was straddling his hips, pushing her right up against the wall. Ziva wrapped her hands around his neck and combed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Tony and Ziva's eyes opened wide as they heard the familiar click of the lock being opened. Before they could break apart McGee walked into the copy room to find Tony and Ziva together.

"I…I'm… I'm sorry. I'll come back… later." Before they can explain McGee had turned on his heels and rushed out the door.

"We should probably, um…" Tony stuttered, he had no idea what to do.

"I think we should go... Your apartment or mine?" Ziva watched the door as it swung shut.

"I don't mind, as long as we get out of here right now, before Gibbs finds out." Ziva smiles and she places as soft kiss on his lips before she hops down. Tony gently holds her hand as they exit the copy room, grab their bags from the bullpen and head to the lift.

**The start of this fic is from a scene in Judgement Day (part 2). I chopped the end off and extended it… I hope you liked it. If you would like me to continue on this piece let me know in the reviews. Thank you **


End file.
